Hero Again
by Twi Rinku
Summary: The Hero of Time, with most of his memories, reincarnates to a modern time. The Hero of Light, with little to no memories reincarnates as well as the Hero of Time's child. In this modern time, there will be evil brewing and it's up to the Hero of Time to once again train the Hero of Light how to fight this evil. Rated T. (Title may change)
1. Chapter 1

"The most recent Hero of our time fought against the newly risen Demon King and won once again. Although, instead of face the fame he now had, the Hero vanished shortly after his battle. Nobody knows where he had gone. Most theorize he died from an injury. Others say he went mad and killed himself. Not even his family knew his whereabouts. Any questions…?" A few people raised their hands, I didn't bother with it. The teacher up front pointed to one of the students.

"When did the Hero fight Ganon?" A boy in the class asked. I can't remember his name.

"It was 16 years ago exactly." I answered before the teacher.

"Oh, and how do you know?" The guy asked.

"My father raised me on all the stories of every Hero. The Goddess's Chosen Hero, The Hero of Time, the Hero Chosen by the Gods or Hero of Light if you prefer, all of them. Including this one 16 years ago. Most fought against Ganon, others fought against Vaati, and one fought against the First Demon King Demise."

"Well, aren't you a little miss know-it-all?"

"_Miss _know-it-all? I'm a guy."

"No you're not, you pretend to be a guy, but you're truly a little pretty princess." I roll my eyes and look out the window. I wasn't really a big fan of the class. I knew more about the Heroes' history than the teacher, because the one who taught me learned of the stories as a kid. Most in the class think I'm an idiot because I often say something stupid according to them. Especially this one guy, he has red hair and light brown eyes. He annoys the hell out of me. I heard the class bell ring. I gathered my stuff and got up.

"Link." I turned around. The teacher called me. I walked over to her.

"Yea."

"You keep disturbing the peace of the class, then you start day dreaming. What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me leave?"

"Ha, nice try. Young lady, I am giving you a detention. I don't know how many times I've warned you."

"How did answering that one guy's question disturb the peace of the class? I mean, really? I know a lot of information about the Heroes, why shouldn't I answer someone's question."

"It wasn't answering the question that was the problem. It was you back talking to him."

"Oh, so I'm not supposed to fight for my masculinity? He called me a girl when I'm obviously a guy." The teacher began to fill out a detention slip.

"Link, you're a girl. A very lovely one at that, but your tone of voice was unjustified. You will take this detention slip home and have your parents sign it." She handed me the slip. I took it from her. "You're detention will be tomorrow after school. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go." I turned around and started heading for the door. "Oh, and Link." I turned my head to the teacher. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I left the room. I swear that teacher is out to get me, even though she wished me a happy birthday. I just made a small comment. I don't like being called a girl. I truly am a girl, but I act too man-like to be a girl. I even keep my hair short like a boy's, but still people call me a girl.

I look at the slip of paper. Father's gonna kill me… He hates it when I get detention. That's usual for a parent. Luckily, yet unluckily, history is the last class of the day.

I see my friend, Jaaku, coming toward me. He's my only friend in this school. Father doesn't like him all that much because he thinks he's a bad influence on me. I haven't noticed.

"So, how was History?" He asked.

"I got a detention." I replied.

"For what?!"

"Apparently I was back talking to this one guy I answered a question for. It's that deep red-head, you know? That one guy, Akuru or whatever."

"I think I know who you're talking about. Koru?"

"Maybe. I don't think that's it. Oh well, I could care less. Father's gonna kill me."

"Hehe, he is generally strict, isn't he?"

"Yea, but he's strict because he cares. He wants me to grow up right, you know?"

"I guess. Mom doesn't care at all. So, I just do what I want." Me and Jaaku were walking to the front door. We walk home, even though both out houses are a bit far from school. Father's at work and Jaaku's mother is at work, so nobody can pick us up. The bus routes don't run to our houses because they're apparently too close. This school is annoying, but I have no choice but to go. My father wants me to do well here. Understandable. All he really wants is for me to be successful. He always says how proud he is of me, but I don't understand why.

Jaaku and I walk out of the school and walk a half hour to my house. We hang out for awhile until Father comes home, then Jaaku leaves through the back door. Like I said, my father doesn't really like Jaaku all that much. So, when I heard the car doors from my father's car, I told Jaaku to head to the back door. Father walked in just as Jaaku walked out.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" Father asked.

"Bad."

"Really, why?" I sighed and pulled the detention slip out of my pocket, holding it up for him to take it. He took it from my hand and looked it over. "Detention in Miss. Soko's class for back talking to one of the students."

"He asked a question and answered. Then he called me a miss know-it-all. I hate being called a girl so I said I was a guy. The teacher said I said it in a certain tone. I swear she hates me."

"What was the question?"

"How long ago did the Hero fight Ganon once again in this age? I answered him and said 16 years. He asked me how I knew and I said you've raised me on those stories. I then listed off a few and he called me a miss know-it-all. I told him I was a guy, but then he called me a little pretty princess. I left him alone after that because I didn't want to get into trouble." Father sighed.

"I understand that the boy annoyed you, but you needn't worry about what others call you. You know who you are, kiddo, so why should it matter what people may call you? Tell you what, since it's your birthday, I won't ground you for this detention, but the next one I will."

"Ok Father. Thank you."

"No problem. Anyway, what would you like for Dinner?"

"Pumpkin soup and fried Cucco?"

"Sure." He smiled and walked over to the kitchen. Our house was rather small, but it was just the two of us, so it was ok. It has everything we need. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent sized kitchen, a laundry pool, a nice backyard, we never have any guests because nobody from Father's side of the family talk to us for some reason, and nobody on my mother's side talks to us either. So we never have family visit. If any of my father's coworkers come to visit, it's usually just for Dinner. Jaaku is my only friend and you know how it is between them.

My Father works at the police station of Hyrule. He's really good at what he does, coming up with a plan right on the spot. He has a lot of great skills too. A few of them he taught me. He even taught me a few of the moves that the Hero's shade taught the Hero of Light. I don't know how he knows them, but they're really cool.

Father finishes Dinner and we sit down and eat. Usually at dinner we discuss how our day was. Father is a cop for the Hyrule Police department and a good one at that. He can solve cases and stop criminals like no one they've ever seen. I hope I'm like him one day.

A thought comes to mind over dinner.

"Hey, Father?"

"Hmm?" He answered with some food in his mouth still.

"I had another one of those forest dreams last night. Only, this one was way different. It was the same forest, but it had these black things floating around and there was an orange sky with black clouds. I was some kind of animal and an imp like creature was on my back." Father took in every word I said and seemed to be thinking about it. He swallowed the food he had in his mouth.

"Maybe it was another past life dream. I'm not sure what animal you may have been or what was happening in that forest, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He glanced down at his plate and saw he had no more food left. "I thought I had…" I saw our dog chewing on something. I laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"Ayru got it."

"What?" He turned to our dog, Ayru and saw him chewing on a piece of meat. "Ayru!" I was full blown laughing now. Ayru had a habit of stealing our food off the plates. More often than not from Father's for some reason.

"I love that dog sometimes." Father sighed.

"I was done anyway." He got up and grabbed both our plates. I was already done. He washed the plates off and put them in the dish washer. "I know I haven't gotten you anything for your birthday, but I have surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Get your jacket, we're going for a drive."

"Ok." I get up and go to the coat closet while father gets his keys. My jacket was green on the outside and white on the inside. Father and I headed out to the car. We drove for a long time until reaching a parking lot next to a forest.

"Stay here." I raise an eye brow at him, but before I could ask why, he took the keys out of the ignition and got out. He ran into the forest. I have no idea what's going on. I look out the window. It's the hour of twilight. The sky looks so pretty. A lot of time goes by and Father hasn't come back. What's he even doing? Then, right in front of me, I see a wolf with golden fur. My eyes widened. That's the wolf from the stories father told me. I open my door and get out. It turns around then looks at me. I think he wants me to follow. I walk up to it and it takes off running. I run after it.

"Hey, wait!" It leads me through the forest until we get to a clearing. In the clearing there's a pedestal with the Royal Family's symbol on it, the triforce. In the pedestal is what I believe is to be the Master Sword… Is that really the Master Sword? I walk up to it. I look around and the gold wolf's gone. Hmm… should I… It's worth a shot. I grip the hilt of the sword and I try to pull it out. It starts to slide out and I pause. Could this really be happening? I pull it the rest of the way out. On instinct I lift it skyward. It starts to glow. My eyes widen so much they may just fall out I was so surprised. Is this really the Master Sword? Am I really-

"I knew it." I quickly lowered the sword and turned around. Father was leaning against a tree near where I walked in.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review if you so wish. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. Until next time,

See ya,

~Twi


	2. Chapter 2

To answer you, Glaciealis, I made Link a girl because I thought it'd PO my brother who is a big fan of Twilight Princess Link. XD

Yea, that one teacher is a bitch and that one student is no better. I purposely made them jerks just because.

* * *

><p>"F-Father, what's going on? Is this really the Master Sword? How was I able to draw it?" Link asks.<p>

"It's because you're the Hero of this time." I answer.

"How…?"

"Because," I closed my eyes. "The Hero before is no longer. Normally many more years would pass before a new hero would rise, but the Goddesses have a different plan for you." I opened my eyes and started walking toward her. "You're to be trained by the previous hero just as the Hero of Time trained the Hero of Light. I've trained you quite a bit, but I haven't started training you the way I need to. The Hero of Time will train you." I put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I'm the Hero of Time. You, my child, are the Hero of Light." Her eyes widen. I pull her into a hug. "It's not an easy task and I'd rather you weren't born with this fate, but I'm not going to make you something you're not just because I don't want to lose you. It's your destiny to be a Hero. I know you'll make me just as proud, if not prouder, like you have before. I'm already very proud of you." I let go of her and step back.

"This is so much…"

"I know. I understand. It was for me at first too." I looked up to the sky. It's nearly nightfall. If we don't get back to the car by nightfall, we'll be in danger. "It's getting late. We better head back." I looked down to her. "Shall we?" She nods. I turn around and start walking toward the exit. She is so small and fragile. The last I wanted was for her to have to become a Chosen Hero.

It wasn't my decision though. From the day she was born, I knew she was the new Hero. I had already fought Ganon and won 16 years ago, but my wife was injured by him. She passed away after giving birth to our daughter. I vowed I would never let her fall in harm's way, but how I can I vow something when I know she will get hurt? The life of a Hero is a dangerous one, but I will train her so I don't lose her.

We walk through the forest. I look back to her and she's looking around in the trees. She didn't really have much time to look around when I led her through here.

"Hey, father?" She looks at me. "This is the forest from my dreams. I recognize it."

"I thought you might. These are the same woods you grew up in in your past life. It's where the Master Sword laid hidden. Only you can wield that sword, but do not forget, it does wield strength unless you hold it with courage."

"That sounds familiar."

"It should." We made it to the car. She placed the Master Sword in the back seat on the floor.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

"Glad you remembered." It was a long drive home, but we eventually made it. Ayru was there to greet us. "Stay right there, I'll be right back." She nodded and I ran upstairs. Now where is it? I believe I put it in my closet. I walk to my closet and open it, searching around for what I need. Finally, I find what I wanted. I walk back down stairs and hand it to her. "This sheath will hold the Master Sword so you can carry it around with you." She took it from my hand.

"Thank you." She slid the Master Sword inside. "This is so much to process. I never thought I'd become the Hero from those stories."

"It is a lot to take in all at once. You're still very young yet. It was a lot to process for me too at first. I understood my fate and did what I could to save Hyrule."

"I still can't believe you're the Hero of Time. And the Chosen Hero from 16 years ago. What happened with that? Why'd you disappear?"

"I had to protect you. If I accepted all the fame and glory, it'd put you at risk of Ganon finding you. I couldn't let that happen. So I changed my name and disappeared with you. Coming to this country town that used to be Kakariko. I already lost your mother, I wasn't about to lose you."

"So, you gave up the fame just to protect me?"

"Well, I kind of didn't want the attention either. Crowds are a hassle when they're always around you, trying to get autographs. I never dealt with it, but your past life did and he didn't like it."

"That must be why I don't like crowds."

"Yes. I'd assume so." I started walking toward the kitchen.

"Ooh, Father, can we have some pumpkin pie?" I look at the clock and it says 21:56. I let out a sigh. Normally on a school night I wouldn't allow her to eat sweets passed 21:30, but it is a special night.

"I suppose, Link. We'll have some pie." Her face lit up, she's so happy over the smallest things. We walked into the kitchen and I got the pumpkin pie out of the fridge and put a slice each on our plates. I handed her one, she said thanks and went to sit at the table. I picked up my plate and joined her. Half of hers was already gone. She loved pumpkin like a mad fiend. Thing is, with her and sugar… She finished her plate and went to put it in the sink, then she proceeded to fall to the ground.

"Haha, the ceiling is swirly!" Her eyes were wide and she was reaching for the ceiling. I chuckle and get up with my plate. I finished my piece too. I set it in the sink and grabbed her hand, pulling her up off the ground. She looked around quickly at everything.

"Come on, Link, it's time to calm down now." She looked at me.

"Haha, your hair's funny looking, daddy." She laughed a little and then tried to break free from my grip. "Why is there a rope tying me up?"

"There's no rope tying you up, kiddo. I just have a hold of you."

"Whyyyyyyy?"

"So you don't get hurt."

"OK! Hahahaha." She gets really high off sugar, I don't know where it came from. Her mother wasn't like this and neither was I. Her past life was like this too from what I remember. I hug her tight.

"Please, Link, calm down. It's late. Ok?" I pet the back of her head and she calms down from her sugar high. I let go of her. She looks up at me and smiles and I smile back. "You should probably take a shower and get to finishing your homework." Her smile switches to a shocked face.

"How did you…?"

"I'm your father. I know everything."

"Haha, you're silly. Ok. I'll go do that." She walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. I smiled and turned to the sink. I start to clean the plates and put them in the dishwasher. An image flashes in my mind's eye. I look around. What was that just now? There's another flash of the image and I drop the plate. My head hurts so bad all of a sudden. I hold the sides of my head and crouch down on the floor with my eyes scrunched closed.

_"__You can't keep the Hero of Light safe forever. I will get her… and you, Hero of Time. Just you wait."_

"Father!" Link? "Father are you alright?" I open my eyes and look up to see her worried face. "Father?" I finally snap out of it.

"Um…"

"What happened? I heard a crash and then-"

"I dropped a plate and the sound really hurt my ears." I start picking up the pieces of the plate.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"You shouldn't be in here barefoot, Link. You'll get a piece stuck in your foot."

"I'll be fine. Will you? We promised eachother a long time ago we'd tell eachother if something was bothering us." I sigh.

"I just have a bad headache."

"Then go lay down. I'll clean up the plate mess."

"You don't have to. I broke the plate."

"Come on, Father. You always tell me not to push myself. Now go lay down."

"Alright. The dust pan is in the cupboard." I stand up and start heading for the door.

"Ok. Goodnight, Father." I stop and turn around.

"Goodnight, kiddo. I love you." She smiles.

"Love you too." I walk out of the kitchen and head upstairs. My head is pounding still. I go to the bathroom and get some pain reliever from the medicine cabinet. After taking it, I go to my room and get changed into more comfortable sleeping clothes and lay down. I stare up to the ceiling for a few moments, trying to remember the image I saw. It was so quick I… couldn't… get a…

_"__Daddy, can we get some icecream? Please!" I look down at my little girl who's holding onto my hand. Her little four-year-old face is so bright with happiness. I smile back at her. We're in the middle of the store._

_"__Sure, kiddo. Let's find the ice cream isle, ok?"_

_"__Ok, Daddy!" She giggles a little. We walk hand in hand to the frozen section of the store. We look around in the isle. _

_"__Hmm, let's see now…" I look carefully at each ice cream and I spot her favorite on sale. "How about…" I look down at her, but she isn't there. "Link?" I look around and I couldn't see her anywhere. It's the middle of the day on a Tuesday. Barely anyone is at the store. That didn't stop me from worrying someone was going to snatch her. I run down to the opposite end of the isle and look around, calling her name. I'm looking around frantically, bumping into someone in the process. "Excuse me."_

_"__Look where you're going, Mister." The woman said._

_"__I'm sorry, it's just I'm trying to find my daughter and I can't find her."_

_"__Well then maybe you should keep a better eye on your kids." She walked away. I roll my eyes and try finding Link. I call her name again. I hear screaming. My eyes widen and I start running to the source. Someone is holding Link by her waist. And I know just who that someone is… I thought I…_

_"__You're scared, aren't you Hero?" He lifted her chin up. Her face was red from crying._

_"__Daddy…" _

_"__You hear that, Hero? She's calling for you."_

_"__I thought I had done away with you."_

_"__No, not quite. You see, I haven't reincarnated yet. This body is just a vessel to allow me free movement. Now, if you don't mind, I'll get rid of the only Hero who can stop me now." He pulled out a knife and put it against her throat._

_"__D-Daddy… help…" I could tell she was shaking. What can I do? I can't draw my gun, I'd be killing an innocent man possessed by a demon, also I might hurt Link, but if I do nothing he'll kill her. Maybe… I pull my gun out of my pocket and aim it at him._

_"__You really gonna risk that? Be careful, you may hit someone other than me." I quickly aim it at his leg before he could tell I moved. The bullet hit and he let go of Link to hold his leg. I'll pay for the medical bill when the man is free of Ganon's control. Link didn't waste any time and ran to me. Ganon looked up at me. "You can't keep the Hero of Light safe forever. I will get her… and you, Hero of Time. Just you wait." I could tell Ganon was no longer possessing the man because I could see a dark energy fly out from inside him and disappeared. The man fell over. I took a deep breath and put my gun away. I knelt down in front of Link. _

_"__Are you ok?" She was still sobbing but she nodded. "Good. Come here, baby girl." I pull her into a hug. "I promise to protect you." _

_"__You'll all die!" _I open my eyes and sit up. I look around and it's dark inside my room. It was just a dream… that day… I reach over to my lamp and turn it on. I hear rustling next me and I turn to see Link was sleeping next to me. I lightly brush her cheek. She's so sound asleep. I suppose I'll let her stay. I get up and go to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face and then dry it off. I look myself in the mirror.

I've been so stressed lately. I've seen the signs, Ganon's going to attack soon. I have to protect Link more than ever. I'm afraid I'll mess up and I'll lose her for good. Ganon already took my wife away. He almost took Link away several years ago… I can't… I can't lose my child…


	3. Chapter 3

I finish picking up the plate pieces and put them in the trash. Ayru's out of water, so I get her some and head upstairs to take a shower. After I'm clean and dressed in my night clothes, I get started on finishing my homework. Jaaku and I tend to work on homework together sometimes. I had finished Math and English, I only had history left. I didn't even bother doing the reading. I went to answering the questions. It was about the Heroes and stuff and I know more about it than the teacher as I've said before. After I'm done, I turn off my light and lay down. I stare at my wall. There's something Father isn't telling me, I'm sure of it. It must have really made him spooked if he doesn't want to tell me. I guess I won't push the issue for now. I'll find out one day… so s-sleepy…

_"__Daddy, can we get some icecream? Please!" I say. I'm holding onto his hand with my gloved hands. It was winter. So it was really cold. Daddy always had me bundle up even though I didn't feel so cold when outside. Father looks down at me and smiles. _

_"__Sure, kiddo. Let's find the ice cream isle, ok?" My smile gets wide like that cat on one of the stories daddy reads to me._

_"__Ok, Daddy!" I say with a giggle at the end. We walk around the store and find the ice cream isle. He looks around at the ice cream. I'm looking too, but then I see something. It's moving away! What is it? I let go of daddy's hand and chase it. I run into someone. He's tall and scary… I start to back up. The man knelt down in front of me. "Sorry sir. I'm sorry." He looked mad… that made him scarier._

_"__Watch where you're goin, kid." He looks at me closely. I don't feel safe… I want daddy… The man grabs my left hand. _

_"__Let go of me!" My heart is racing. He pulls the glove off my hand. _

_"__Just as I thought. You are you I was looking for, little girl." I punch the man in the face and try running. He scoops me up with one arm and I scream and started crying. Soon, Daddy comes running around the corner and his eyes go big when he sees the man. He looks at Daddy and says, "You're scared, aren't you Hero?" The man grabs my chin and lifts it up. I let out a small sob. What does this man want with me and Daddy…?_

_"__Daddy…" I whimpered. _

_"__You hear that, Hero? She's calling for you." Daddy looked mad too. _

_"__I thought I had done away with you." Daddy said._

_"__No, not quite. You see, I haven't reincarnated yet. This body is just a vessel to allow me free movement. Now, if you don't mind, I'll get rid of the only Hero who can stop me now." He put something sharp against my neck. I'm so scared… I want daddy…_

_"__D-Daddy… help…" I'm so scared. I don't wanna die. I want Daddy… He's standing there… what if Daddy gets hurt?! Daddy run! I wish I could speak. I'm so scared now that I can't speak… Daddy pulls out his gun and aims it at the man._

_"__You really gonna risk that? Be careful, you may hit someone other than me." He presses the blade down a bit. I close my eyes waiting, then there's a loud sound and I'm free. I fall down to the floor but I get back up and run behind Daddy. "You can't keep the Hero of Light safe forever. I will get her, and you, Hero of Time, just you wait." Then the man fell down. Daddy put his gun away, he knelt down in front of me. I was shaking so much. I was so scared. _

_"__Are you ok?" I nod slowly. His breathing is shaky. Daddy was scared too… "Good. Come here, baby girl." He hugged me tight. "I promise to protect you." I look behind Daddy and there's a black mist behind us with red eyes. My eyes widen. I hear a voice say, _

_"__You'll all die!" It looks like he has a knife in his hand and he's going to stab daddy! _

"Daddy!" I sit up in my bed. I'm breathing so heavily. It was… just a dream… only a dream. I pick up my pillow and squeeze it tight and shut my eyes just as tight until I calm down. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and get up. I look at the clock and it says 2:47. I take a deep breath in and out. I keep put my pillow down and leave my room. I go down the hall to Father's room. I uh… I used to ask to share the same bed with him when I was little whenever I had nightmares. I had grown out of it ever since I was 11, but… that nightmare spooked me so bad… I walk up to the side of the bed he was on and he was asleep. "Um, father?" I whisper. "Father?"

"Hmm?" He replies tiredly.

"Can I share the same bed as you?"

"Mmhm."

"Thanks." I go over to the other side of the bed and crawl in. Just being around him, I feel safe. It's not long until I feel tired again… I can feel my eyes start to shift closed…

I hear the sound of an alarm and I try to find it. Suddenly, it goes off on its own. I snap my eyes open. I see Father pull the covers off him and sit him up. I sit up just as he stands up and stretches his arms up above his head, then turns back to me.

"Good morning, Link."

"Uh, good morning."

"So, how'd you sleep?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Good. I'm going to go make some breakfast. Eggs and toast?"

"Yes please." He smiles and walks out. I get up out of bed. How did I end up in here? And why did Father act so nonchalant about it? I leave his room and go to my own and get changed into some school clothes. No matter how much I may wish, it's not pajama day at school. I grab my bag, go downstairs and sit at the table. Father's at the stove cooking.

"I'm guessing you had bad dreams last night?"

"Yea… It seems kind of childish, going to your room to sleep by you because of a small nightmare."

"It's alright you know. Like I've always said, you can come to me about anything. Even if you have a nightmare you deem insignificant, you can always tell me about it." He put the eggs on a plate and pulled the toast out of the toaster, pulling butter and cinnamon-sugar on it. He carries it over and sets it down.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He ruffles my hair and walks back to the stove. More often than not, he treats me neither like a son nor a daughter. He just treats me like a child, no matter what gender I may be. Meaning, he's more half and half with it. When it comes to boys and stuff, you can definitely he's on the defensive for Daddy's little princess. When it comes to other things like chores or difficult things that need to get done, he lets me do them and doesn't think I can't just because I'm a girl. Dogs can see more than black and white. Father soon comes and sits down next to me with his plate of food.

"Father, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What happened on that day practically 12 years ago at the store?" The house seemed to fall silent all of a sudden.

"I thought you had forgotten…"

"That's what my dream was about last night. I dreamt about that day. We were looking for ice cream and I spotted something so I chased it. Next thing I know I bumped into this really creepy guy and he took off my left glove. He said I was the one he was looking for. He tried to grab me and that's when you came. One thing lead to another and the guy fell over. Then I… I can't remember what happened after that."

"I managed to calm you down and we went on home. We went to a different grocery store the next day. You didn't seem to really remember anything and I wanted it to stay that way, but I guess not… I had a dream about it last night too. I was looking at the ice cream and when I turned to you, you were gone. I tried finding you and I found you in that man's clutches."

"Who was that man? You seemed to know him."

"That was Ganon." My eyes widen. I met Ganon a really long time ago? "He was a spirit possessing a man's body and he tried to kill you. A way you can tell if he is possessing him is something I'm going to teach you after I get home from work. That way, you can tell if someone is possessed or not." I nod. I look at my plate of food. I'm suddenly not really all that hungry. I push my plate away and rest my head on the table.

"I have a question."

"Hmm?" I lift my head.

"Is that why you don't like Jaaku? Is it because you're afraid he'll be possessed?"

"No. Not that…"

"Then why?"

"You're my little girl. I have to protect you from boys you know. I trust no man that tries to get close to you."

"Father!" He smiles at me. "You're weird."

"Why thank you, I appreciate that complement." I growl at him, then I laugh. Like I said, my father makes it known when I'm his little princess and when I'm his son. "Also, Ayru's eating your food." I turn to my plate and I see Ayru come up and grab the toast off my plate and go back down to the floor. Damn that dog!

"I wasn't all that hungry anyway." I pick up my now empty plate that I didn't even eat from and washed it off in the sink before putting it in the dish washer. "I better get going to school."

"Ok. Be safe, Kiddo. I'll see you after I get home from work."

"See ya later, Father." I grab my bag and head out. Jaaku and I meet up and start walking together. "I finally found out why Father doesn't like you."

"Why?"

"It's a Daddy's little girl thing…"

"Oh gees. Ha, Fathers are a curious thing, aren't they?"

"Yea. I understand his reasons. He just doesn't have to be so protective of me about it. To me, I'm one of the guys."

"I've always wondered about that."

"I don't know. I just hate being thought of as a girl because girls seem to always be looked down upon. I'm strong, I know I am, I don't want to be underestimated." Jaaku steps in front of me.

"Come on man. That gives you an advantage over your enemies. If they underestimate you, they'll take it easy on you and then you can hit them hard and they won't suspect it." He hit his fist to his other hand then cracked his knuckles. He froze and then held his hand. "Ah, that hurt!" I start laughing. He lets go of his hand. "It's not funny!" Doesn't stop me from laughing more. "Oh come on, we need to get to school!" I stop laughing.

"Ok." We keep walking. I remember how Jaaku was the first time I met him. That was nearly five years ago…

_"__Class, settle down. We have a new student today. Come here, child." A boy with red hair and dark green skin walked in. He was obviously a Gerudo. Gerudo are generally discriminated against. Especially males. "Students, this is Jaaku Tani. Jaaku, can you go sit by Link over there. Link, raise your hand young lady." I hate being called a lady, but I rose my hand anyway. Jaaku had a blank expression on his face. He adjusted his bag and went to sit by me."_

_"__Welcome to our school." He only grunted and looked out the window. Well he's antisocial. I roll my eyes and look up to the board. The teacher's talking about something to do with the Hero of Time._

_"__Now, where did the Hero of Time life as a child and how did he get there?" I was the only one who didn't raise my hand but the teacher called on me anyway. Don't you hate it when they do that? "Miss Rinku?"_

_"__I'd appreciate if you didn't call me Miss, Mrs. Koyo. But, during the Hylian civil war, a mother and her infant fled to escape the war. The mother was injured but still made it to the Forest she wanted to get to, so her child would at least be safe. She died shortly after arriving at Kokiri forest, after the Great Deku King said he'd protect her child. He was raised by one of the forest children, Saria, until he was the age of 9."_

_"__Well, that's certainly a lot of detail…"_

_"__I talk about a lot of what I care about. My father raised me on the stories of the Heroes."_

_"__Is that so? Then maybe your father should teach this class someday." Class went on and then it was recess. I never had anyone to play with and it seemed Jaaku didn't either. He's sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, scraping a stick around in the mud in front of him. I walk up to him. _

_"__Hey." He looks up. _

_"__What do you want?" He asks. _

_"__It's pretty lonely huh, playing by yourself?"_

_"__What of it. Get lost, girly."_

_"__I'm not girly! My name's Link for your information. I'm not sure how people were to you in the past, but I can assure you I'm not like them. I'm one of a kind, just like you, Jaaku." I hold out my hand to him. He looks at it hesitantly. "I'll be your friend if you'll be my friend too. A friend that's true." He dropped the stick and took my hand. I smile and help him up. I poke his shoulder, "Tag, you're it." I start running. _

_"__Hey!" He starts chasing me around and ends up catching me. I trip and fall and he falls too. He sprawled out on the grass. He laughs a little. "That was fun."_

_"__I'm glad you had fun." I smile. _

_"__You know what else is fun?"_

_"__Hmm?" Something splats onto my face and I realize it's mud. He starts laughing I sit up and pick up some mud. I throw it at his face and it gets all over. We get into a full out war. He takes off running for the sand pit and I follow with some mud in my hand. We wrestle around in the sand pit until someone comes and separates us. We begin laughing. We're covered in mud and sand. _

_"__Not bad for a girl."_

_"__I'm not a girl really. I am a girl, but I'm more like one of the guys. I can promise you that." I hold out my hand and he takes it. We shake hands. That was the start of a great friendship. _

"Link, stop zoning out, girly." Jaaku said.

"I'm not girly!" I yell.

"Haha, I only said that to get your attention. What were you thinking about?" I smile.

"Something important." I see the school ahead and start walking to it quicker.

"Like what? Link! Answer me! Come on." He starts walking faster as well.

"Nope!" I take off running.

"Hey!" He starts running after me. Just like that day, nearly five years ago…


	4. Chapter 4

After I finish breakfast, I clean up, let the dog out, get changed into my work clothes, let the dog back in, grab my keys and head out to the car. I drive to work and it's just a slow and quiet day. Until there's a call. I'm put on duty and told what address to go to… 473 Twinburry Road… I drive there as quickly as I can.

The door is closed, but I slightly open it little by little. I take my gun out and aim it around. No one… I walk forward and aim it around the corner of the kitchen doorway. No one, but I do see a victim. I walk in cautiously and up to the victim. There is a black and white German Shepherd… Ayru… looks like she's been stabbed several times, now she lays in a pool of blood. I turn around and back up to the door of the kitchen.

I start heading up the stairs quietly.

"No!" I heard the yell and ran upstairs. It came from Link's room. I saw a man in her room with a knife… Link was at the end of it, Master Sword in hand. She started to fall and I saw someone caught her. "Link, stay with me, don't die… Please…" That was Jaaku's voice. I ran as quickly as I could and punched the man in the face. I grabbed the Master Sword off the ground where Link dropped it.

"Jaaku, get her out of here." I heard him shuffling around and I saw him leave out of the corner of my eye.

"You arrived a little too late, Hero of Time. Your little child will bleed to death by the time I'm ready to give up and leave. But by then, you'll be dead too."

"Don't underestimate my daughter's will. Or mine for that matter." I start to attack. I step to the side, roll forward and jump up behind him, slashing as I come up. He falls forward.

"This won't be the last you've seen of me, Hero. I'll be back." A dark energy left the man Ganon possessed. He wasn't too hurt.

So Ganon hasn't fully reincarnated yet… Damn… then this will be more difficult on Link. Link! I turn around and run out the door. I run downstairs and out the front door to find Jaaku holding onto her in the middle of the lawn.

"I already called for an ambulance… She'll make it, won't she?"

"Of course. If I know my daughter well enough, she has a strong will." Her eyes were closed and she was panting a little.

"Why did this have to happen to her…? Why couldn't it have been me…?"

"Because the one who attacked the two of you wants her dead. She's the Hero of Light. I have tried to protect her all these years from him."

"She's… no… she can't be… It's extremely dangerous."

"I know. But it's who she is. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have let this happen. But it is her. She's the new hero."

"Th-Then I'll protect her too. She's my best friend. She's my only friend… Ever since the day I met her, I knew there was something special about her."

I nod. I stand up and go over to my car. I pick up the radio and say for someone to come pick up the man in my daughter's bedroom and keep him for questioning.

The ambulance arrived, they got Link inside and let both me and Jaaku ride in it. They were working on cleaning her up and stopping the bleeding. It took a lot of strength not to break down in tears. We made it to the hospital and they rolled her in quickly. The doctor kept us out and we had to sit in the waiting room. Jaaku was pacing around and I was sitting down with my hands locked together and resting my elbows on my knees, my left leg was moving up and down at a quick pace. I'm like this when I'm impatient.

I know Link will be ok, but it still makes me impatient not to know how she is at the current moment. I look up at Jaaku.

"Jaaku, what happened?" Jaaku froze in place. He looked down at the ground.

"uh-I… I walked home with Link. We got inside the house and instantly she knew something wasn't right. She went to the kitchen, but froze at the door. I walked over and saw a man had stabbed Ayru and was writing something in her blood. I quickly grabbed Link and we tried to go up the steps quietly, but one of your stairs creaked and the man was aware of our presence." He sat down on the ground now. He didn't look at me. "I grabbed the phone off of the charger and pushed Link into the closet to keep us safe. I called for the police. Shortly after, the man found us, but Link wasn't showing fear. Despite that, I had tried to kick the man. He stabbed my leg. Link pulled me back and had a weapon in her hand. She tried to attack, but the man… s-stabbed…" His voice strained and he couldn't quite say the word. "I wish I had done something more to help…" I stood up and walked over to him. I pat his back.

"You did your best. Thank you for trying to protect her."

"It's no problem." He wiped a tear. "I'm always happy to help her." I stand up just as the doctor walks in. I walk up to him.

"How is she?"

"Well, Raven, she's lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised she still has a pulse. I think she has you to thank for that. I don't know how many times you've been in here when you were her age."

"Hehe." I rub the back of my head. Jaaku comes up next to me.

"She'll be alright, right?"

"Yes, young man. She'll be fine. She's asleep right now. Would you both like to visit her?"

"Please." The doctor nodded and led us to her room. The heart rate monitor was steady and her breathing was calm. She had a few things connected to her, I.V. and stuff like that. She looked so peaceful and calm. Jaaku went to go sit next to her.

"That boy's leg is injured, you may want to take a look at it."

"Alright." I walk over to the bed and sit down in another chair. I brush the bangs off her face.

"Who was it that tried to kill her? Do you know?"

"His name is Ganondorf. I fought him many years ago and put an end to him, but he became a spirit and now tries to end the both of us. Probably for vengeance against me and to get the new hero out of the way."

"Ganon…?" Jaaku stood up. The doctor came walking over.

"Young man, I've been informed that your leg has been injured. Would you come with me so I may take a look at it?"

"Um, sure…" Jaaku seemed to have more on his mind than before. He and the doctor walked out. I hear another voice outside and the door opens. A boy with very white skin and flame hair walks in. He walks over.

"Is she ok?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Runa. I'm one of her classmates in school. What happened to her?"

"Someone broke into our house and tried to kill her. Luckily the man's in custody and Link will live."

"I see. That's a relief. I'm glad she'll be alright. I… I wanted to tell her sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"I caused her to get detention, on her birthday no less. I heard from my friend who's neighbors with you guys that Link was being taken to the hospital for some reason."

"Ah. So you were the one who kept calling her a girl."

"She is though. I don't understand why she doesn't like being called a girl."

"Cuz… I'ma boy…" I look at Link. She's still asleep. She's sleep-talking… Ok, that's adorable.

"Hehe, I had no idea she slept talked."

"Neither did I actually. 16 years and I never knew she slept talked." Runa walked over and sat down where Jaaku was sitting.

"She's kind of funny, the way she messes with the teacher. She knows so much about Hyrule Historia than anyone I know. Sometimes she says sentences before the teacher, or makes the teacher echo her. It's hilarious. Earlier today she was moving her mouth in sync with the teacher's words in a funny way." I laugh a little.

"That certainly sounds like something this little trouble maker would do. She's always had a habit of messing with people, guess it runs in the blood. More on her mother's side."

"Haha, typical of a man. Blaming the mother. What happened to her mother if you don't mind me asking?"

"The killer who tried to kill my daughter ultimately killed her mother. He attacked us and he stabbed my wife while she was pregnant. I got her to the hospital, but they couldn't save her, they were able to save Link, but just barely."

"It must be hard on you, seeing your daughter like this. Just don't go doing anything stupid. A child needs their father. My father passed away during a plague in my land. Let me tell you, a child losing their father is not pleasant. Don't let her go through that pain."

"I don't plan on it." Jaaku came back in. He seems to have been given some clothes that weren't bloody.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Runa asked.

"If you're too stupid to know, Link happens to be my best friend. What are _you _doing here? I know that I'm her only friend so why are you here if not to cause her trouble?"

"I'm not going to cause trouble, idiot. My friend told me Link was being taken to the hospital and I wanted to see. Lay off, man."

"I swear, if you do anything to hurt her, I'll-"

"That's enough, both of you. Settle it in the schoolyard, not my daughter's hospital room." Jaaku walked over to her bed side.

"How is she?" Jaaku asked.

"Nothing much has changed in your absence. She'll wake up soon, I'm sure." I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Runa was giving Jaaku a death glare.

After a few hours, Jaaku and Runa had to go home. I took that time to head over to the Police station and they brought in the guy who was possessed by Ganon. I walk into the interrogation room where the man is sitting in cuffs.

"I'm innocent I tell ya. I did nothing. I just blacked out and next thing I know I'm in cuffs."

"Calm down, I just have some questions for you." I sit down. "First of all, let's get to know eachother a bit. My name's Raven, what's yours?"

"Chakku."

"Ok, Chakku. What do you remember doing before you blacked out?"

"I was at a bar with my girl and I suddenly felt weird. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move. I thought there was somethin in my drink. I started hearin voices, I couldn't make out what they were sayin. Then I find myself here."

"When was this?"

"It was sometime last night. I can't remember. Alls I know is I started feelin weird." The man sat back in his chair. "Ya mind if I give my girl a call? She and her kid are probably worried."

"Sure. We'll get this whole mess straightened out sir." I stand up and go toward the door.

"Thanks man. You're nicer than other cops."

"Heh, just be glad I know what happened." I leave the room to go talk to the chief. I can tell the man's innocent. I'll make some sort of excuse.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly start to get my senses back. What just happened? Why did I…? Oh yea! I open my eyes and sit up. Ow! My stomach! I lay back down. That was stupid. That hurt, that hurt, that hurt!

"You alright there, kiddo?" I turn to the voice.

"F-Fa-" What's he doing here? Where Jaaku?! Father pets my head a little. He's done that since I was small to give me comfort. It also makes me a bit sleepy. "Where's Jaaku?"

"Jaaku's at home. No harm done to him. I can tell that's what you were worried about, but he's fine." I slightly smile.

"Good. Wh-what about, Ayru?"

"Ayru's… in a better place. We'll see her again one day. I know we will." I lightly nod.

"When can I go home?"

"In a few days, kiddo. We need to give the stitches some time to heal. You won't be able to participate in Gym class for a few weeks."

"Well, there's at least that. I hate gym class."

"And one of your classmates came for a visit."

"Really? That's a surprise." It truly was, I mean, everyone at that school besides Jaaku seems to hate me.

"Yea, I believe his name's Runa."

"Runa?" Who's he? Let me think… Runa… Runa… Oh, I know. He's that kid who called me a girl. I hate that guy! "Probably was seeing if I was finally dead. All those jerks at my school seem like they're always out to get me."

"Hey now, that's no way to talk. Runa seemed quite concerned for you. Some people aren't what they seem."

"Hmm." Father let out a sigh. "Sorry. It's just difficult to comprehend how _he_ of all people came to visit me in the hospital. He's always calling me an idiot and making fun of me. Always calls me a know-it-all in History class too. I can't stand that guy!"

"Calm down, Link. Don't get too worked up or you'll feel worse." I nod. I relax a little. "I discovered the man who attacked was possessed by Ganon."

"Oh, great. So Ganon's still a spirit?"

"Yes. I recall this morning I said I'll train you to see the difference between someone who's possessed by Ganon and someone who's not."

"Ok." I turn to look out the window. It's so dark out, but there's so many lights that you can't see any stars. "Father, why does Ganon exist?"

"Because he sought to take the triforce back when he was known as Demise. He was an evil being and the gods chose a Hero to face him, each time. Ganon exists because we exist, you know that."

"But why is it that he keeps coming back. Hasn't he learned his lesson? He can't win. And the Triforce is gone. There's no more who hold Wisdom, Power, or courage. Ganon can't take it anymore so he has no reason to be here anymore."

"You're wrong." I turn to look at him. "Ganon isn't after the Triforce anymore. He's after the heads of the Heroes. You and me. And it's up to us to protect eachother."

"What did we even do to have this fate? We didn't ask for this, did we? Why?!"

"Calm down, Link. You'll strain your wound."

"Tell me why we have this fate. Why must the heroes go through this time and time again but we have no say in the matter?"

"Because, we are an unbreakable spirit. Each of us. We faithfully follow the destiny laid out for us. Let me ask you this. Do you think there's any way we can change the destiny we have when the gods have laid it out?" I thought for a minute. I shook my head. "We each have a destiny in this world that the gods have laid out for each and every one of us, made on the day that we are born. They already knew the decisions we'd make, they finely tuned them until they made a future for whoever they choose and it's up to them to change it. There's nothing we can do about it. This is our destiny and we must face it with Wisdom, Power, and Courage." I think about what he said for a moment. I understand, but I still don't see why we were chosen or why Ganon doesn't just give up and just finally rest in peace. I just… wish… I… could…

I open my eyes and look around the room. When did I fall asleep? I see Father propping his head up with his arm and he's fast asleep. I try to sit up as much as I can and try to get up. I hang my feet over the side and stand up. I want to adventure around a little bit. I feel something tug on me as I try to walk and it's some kind of I.V. thing. Next thing I know, a nurse comes running in.

"Young lady, you can't be up." She says. Instantly, I don't like her.

"Don't call me a lady." I said. The noise seems to wake Father up.

"Fine, ma'am-"

"Hey, I'm not that old."

"Link, please lay back down. You can't be up yet." The nurse says. Father looks back and forth tiredly at us.

"What if I need to use the restroom?"

"We'll get you a basin."

"Ew, no! Those are disgusting. Plus, my father's right there. I don't want to him seeing me go to the bathroom."

"Just please lay down." I could tell she was getting impatient with me.

"What if I don't want to?" Father stood up.

"Link, lay down. She ordered you too. While you're here you need to listen to them."

"Fine." I sit back down on the bed and lay back down. "I just wanted to look around a bit. I'm bored!"

"I understand that, Miss, but-"

"Please don't refer to me with any pronoun dealing with a girl."

"Then please don't get up."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Hehe."

"What?"

"You're fun to mess with."

"Link…" Father said in a serious tone. I could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Sorry, Father." I tried to keep myself from laughing. I felt so high. It must be the pain relieving drugs or something.

"In the morning, we'll get you a wheelchair so you can explore the hospital."

"Aww, I don't wanna use a wheelchair. I'll be fine walking on my own. Honest."

"What if you were to fall?"

"Then I'd get back up."

"What if you couldn't?"

"I bet you a 100 rupees I could."

"Do you even have 100 rupees?"

"Yes. I save up when I get paid for chores."

"You're going in a wheelchair and that's final."

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Ok." The nurse looked so mad. She just turned and left the room. Father looked at me and shook his head, he had a smile on his face, chuckling a little. "What's so funny?"

"Let's just say, you are definitely my child. That nurse has been in this hospital for about 36 years. Whenever I'd get put in here, I'd mess with her, just like you did. I was rather silly when I was young."

"Really?"

"Yep, kind of the class clown at my school."

"That's so hard to believe in all reality. You're so mature and serious now."

"That's what happens when you need to grow up."

"I see."

A few days pass and I'm FINALLY able to go home. Thank the Gods I don't have to stay in that prison they call a hospital! It was fun messing with that nurse though. I kept messing with her. Father told me to say that she gave me the wrong soup, that I ordered beef and noddle, not chicken and noodle. She went to get a beef and noodle and I made a big fuss saying this is not what I ordered, saying I ordered the chicken and noodle. She got so flustered, it was fun.

When we walked inside the house, that's when I noticed Father's movements were kind of slow.

"Father, are you feeling alright?" I ask. He turned to look at me.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." I put a hand on his forehead. "Father, you have a fever."

"It's no big deal."

"You're always telling me to take care of myself and to tell you when I'm sick. You need to do the same for yourself. Now, go lay down." Father laughed a little.

"I suppose you're right. Ok, I'll go lay down for a bit."

"And if you honestly aren't feeling well tomorrow, you are staying home."

"Ok."

"Good. Now go to bed." He started heading for the stairs,

"Wait, what about dinner?"

"I'll order some pizza. Now go!" He grumbled a little and started going up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. I felt such a strong wave of sadness… Ayru wasn't there to greet us anymore, she wasn't there to play with us, she wasn't there to steal our food from our plates, she wasn't there to cuddle with us, Ayru… I start to cry a little, but then I quickly wipe my tears. I found the phone and called the pizza place. I ordered a pizza that was half sausage, half pepperoni, with extra cheese on both sides. It's a discount if you have a total of three toppings on a pizza. After the pizza was ordered, I sat on the couch, half expecting a big, fluffy dog to jump onto the couch and pretend to be a lapdog. To those who don't think a dog is that important to a family and they're not even to be considered as family, fuck off. You don't understand. Ayru was more than just a dog, she was my companion, my friend, my sister. If you don't value your dog as family, then why even bother having a dog?

The next day, I woke up for school and it was very quiet. I get up and leave my room. There's no rustling of pans. I walk over to Father's room and knock on the door. There's no reply, so I open the door and walk in. I find him still asleep under his covers. He looks so pale. I pull more blankets over him to keep him warm. I go down stairs and call the station.

_"__Hello?"_

"Hey, my dad's not coming into work today. He's sick."

_"__Thanks for letting us know, Link. I hope he gets better soon."_

"You and me both. If he comes into work today, send him home."

_"__Alright. Have a nice day."_

"You too. Bye." I hang up and get some cereal. I've met many of Father's coworkers, they all recognize me by voice and face. When someone says Link, they know they're either talking about a chosen hero, or the child of one of the best officers in the Hyrule Police force. Little do they know that this unimpressive school kid by day hides a shocking secret? Anyway, after breakfast, I get ready and leave for school. I meet up with Jaaku.

"I couldn't help but notice your dad's car was still in the driveway."

"Yea, he's home sick today."

"Oh. I hope he feels better soon."

"Me too. He better take care of himself this time. Last time he developed pneumonia from not taking proper care of himself."

"I remember that." We continue walking to school. Once we get into the school, many kids come up to us. They're all saying something all at once and I can't freaking understand what they're all saying! "Hey! Back up, leave her alone." A few ran off. Hehe, freshmen… Others backed up.

"Link, what was it like to have a psycho killer in your house?"

"Not that different from having this psycho in my house." I said, putting a hand on Jaaku's head. He looked up at my hand, kind of goofy. Then looked at the other kids and crossed his eyes to freak them out. Some walked away. Haha… I love Jaaku sometimes, he's hilarious! Not love love, he's a very close friend. We're kind of like brothers or cousins.

"Um, ok…" I saw Runa walking up.

"Hey, you munchkins get lost, now. Leave them alone." All of them walked away.

"Thanks Runa."

"No problem, kid. How are you feeling?"

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"Why would you think I didn't?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you constantly put Link down." Jaaku says, a lot of spite and resentment in his voice.

"I do that to everybody. It's a part of who I am."

"Hmm."

"Jaaku… calm down. We have to get to our classes."

"See you in History." Jaaku and I walked away and went to our classes.

The day went on about as normal as usual, except a lot of people kept welcoming me back and asking me questions, it was crazy! I was more relieved than ever to hear the final bell and we were able to go home. Jaaku and I meet up like always and walk to my house. We both smelled smoke in the air. As we got closer, we could see a big plume of smoke over the tree line. Eventually, we got close to the source. It was my house! Father's still in there! I start running, but Jaaku grabs my arm.

"Link, don't!"

"I have to get my Father out of there! Call for an ambulance." I break free from his grip and keep running.

"Link! Stop!" I ran up to the house and kick down the door.

"Father?! Father where are you?!" I run to the kitchen. I look around, and I see a fallen shaft. I run over to it and I see him caught underneath it. "Father!" I try to lift it off of him, but I can't get it off!

"Link! Where are you?!"

"Kitchen!" Jaaku runs in. "Father's stuck under the shaft, I can't get it off of him!" Jaaku tries lifting it and manages to get it up. I pull Father through. Jaaku drops the shaft and gets Father on his back. "Let's get out of here!" He nods and we run for the back door. Then some ambulances and fire trucks showed up, so did some police cars. Some paramedics came and put father on a gurney. Jaaku grabbed my arm and turned me toward him then hugged me tight.

"You scared the hell out of me, Link. What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to find my father." A paramedic came up to us and asked if I'd like to ride in the ambulance with my father. I nodded and followed, Jaaku following close behind. I got inside, Father had one of those oxygen mask things on his face. One of the Paramedics put a hand on my shoulder. She gave a reassuring smile.

It wasn't long to get to the hospital. Once we were in, they rushed Father in and Jaaku and I had to wait in the waiting room for a while. Then the doctor walked in. The same doctor who took care of me. I got up and walked up to him.

"Just a few days ago, I saw the same worried face. You're father's alright, Link. He's still asleep, but if you want, you can see him."

"Yes please." He nodded and led me to Father's room. Jaaku followed. We walked into father's room. I walked up to his bedside and sat down.

"He still has a lot of smoke in his lungs, but not as much as he did before. We have concluded he has a terrible fever. It may be a few days until he's able to leave the hospital. He'll be alright though."

"Thank you." The doctor nodded and left the room. Jaaku came over to me a put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's like a cockroach from what I heard. Cockroaches are extremely difficult to kill."

"Yea…" I couldn't stop looking at Father. It pains me so much to see him in the hospital. I felt a hand grab my chin, my head's turned and I'm looking Jaaku in the eyes. He starts leaning closer. I don't want to lose Father. He's the only one I have left. I'd be lost without his guidance as well. My eyes widen when I realize what Jaaku's about to do. "S-Stop!" I push him away and stand up "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Forgive me. It wasn't my place to try that…"

"No, it wasn't. Don't ever do that!"

"Sorry. I… I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's ok. Just… don't do that…"

"Alright, I won't." I sit back down. I'm surprised the commotion didn't wake him up. Hehe, Links are known to be quite the sound sleepers… Especially the Goddess's Chosen Hero.

* * *

><p>There has been some confusion as to whether or not this is the Raven sequel. It is not. It could be considered the trilogy if you guys wish. But, no, this isn't the sequel. The next chapter will be in no one's point of view. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review.<p>

See you later,

-Twi


End file.
